The proposed Neurocomputational and Neurovisualization Facility (NNF)is necessary to meet requirements of I the computational work proposed for the Cajal Neuroscience Research Center (CNRC). The NNF of the CNRC will enable biologically realistic models of neural computation and the visualization of neural activity; models of how the brain stores information; understanding the relationship between the structure and function of individual cortical neurons; understanding the neuronal computations performed by the cortex for the perception of visual motion; and DNA automated sequencing. Several of the Development projects included in the CNRC proposal will make full use of the resources proposed for the NNF. The addition of new researchers in computation neurosciences requires that the NNF be available to support their research agenda and attract them to the CNRC. The NNF will be located in the Division of Computer Science where the skills to administer such a system are available as well as courses and expertise in visualization and large-scale data analysis required by CNRC researchers. UTSA is in the process of planning for the installation of a fast backbone network that will enable CNRC researchers to have rapid and reliable access to the computer and visualization resources of the CNRC no matter where they are located on campus. Finally, the computational infrastructure of the NNF will provide leverage for the CNRC, as well as UTSA, to seek connectivity to the very high speed Backbone Network Service (vBNS) that is being created by the NSF to support computationally intensive research and effective collaborations. Such a capability can significantly increase the opportunities for CNRC researchers to have a major impact in computational neruosciences.